


Glitter & Gold

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Boypussy Dick Grayson, BruDick Week 2021, Crossdressing, Day 5, Dirty Talk, Facial, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Bruce Wayne, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitute Dick Grayson, Public Sex, Stripper Dick Grayson, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, body glitter, cum kink, face fucking, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: The ‘Glitter & Gold’ club is the only sex/strip club that has the protection of Mob Boss Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson is Mr. Wayne’s favourite.~~||~~BruDick Week 2021 Day 5: Mafia AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Vault [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Glitter & Gold

“Hey, Dick! The Boss just arrived! He’s requested you again in the Gold Room after your next set!” 

Dick looked up from his mirror where he was painstakingly painting blue body glitter down his arms and over his index and middle fingers, the bright blue accenting the black cut out crop top that was moulded to his chest. The shirt exposed his toned and glittering stomach and the glitter emphasized the sharp V of his hips and disappeared into the tight black leather rip-away booty shorts that showed off his long, lean legs. 

Dick wedged his feet into his blue heels and rose from his vanity and gave himself a once over before nodding in satisfaction and headed towards the exit that would lead to the side stage he was about to perform on. Dick waited for his musical cue, rubbing at the front of his shorts a few times making sure that the skin-tight leather was sticking to his pussy lips so everyone could see. Dick ran his glittery fingers through his hair, knowing that it would be a bitch to get out later but tonight the glitter in his hair would make him shine just that much more. 

Dick swayed his hips as he waltzed down the catwalk of the smaller stage, businessmen with fistfuls of bills were waiting for him with lust in their eyes and cat-calls went up when Dick made his appearance. Dick recognized a bunch of them as his regulars, they knew what he was about to do so he didn’t waste too much time sauntering around. Dick had an actual stripping set, later on, this was a special set for just a select few hence why this stage was in another, more private room. Dick dropped to his hands and knees and lazily licked his lips as he sensually crawled down the stage before coming to a stop at the end of the stage where a thick, ridged, blue coloured dildo was waiting for him, already wet with copious amounts of lube. 

Dick slowly parted his painted lips and suckled lightly at the fat head of the dildo as he looked at his audience through his eyelashes while bouncing his ass knowing his ass looked amazing bouncing in the shorts he was wearing. A few bills brushed his knees as the sight encouraged his audience to start tipping. 

Dick rolled his body as he settled himself upon his knees, sliding his hands down the front of his body and moaned softly as he dragged his index finger over his pussy lips through his shorts, feeling the leather becoming damp under his finger. Wolf-whistles and cheers came from his viewers as more bills landed on the stage, Dick winked at the watching men as he hooked his fingers on his shorts and yanked them off, much to his audience’s pleasure as his bare, glistening cunt was put on full display. 

Dick preened at the positive reaction as he used his fingers to spread his wet pussy lips apart to show everyone the soft pink of his pussy and mewled as he pressed against his clit. Dick licked his lips as he shuffled forward on his knees so the head of the dildo was pressed against his cunt. 

Dick tossed his head back with a wanton moan as he slowly sank onto the dildo, body trembling and thighs spread wide as his pussy was opened wide on the ridged dildo. His audience went insane at the sight as they usually did, more bills dropping onto the stage by his knees as Dick panted and whimpered cutely as he took the whole length of the fat dildo into his cunt, making his stomach bulge just enough to be obscene.   
Dick loved this sensation, he loved the feeling and the sight of lustful, heated eyes on his body as he moaned and bounced slightly on the dildo before he lifted himself off of the dildo completely, his pussy visibly dripping and throbbing. Dick winked at the crowd and twisted around so his back was facing the men. 

Dick pulled his ass cheeks apart and sank back down onto the dildo, letting them see his pussy spread open from behind. Dick opened his legs, not stopping until he was in a split position and his torso and face were pressed against the stage that was becoming coated in large amounts of bills, more falling around him as the sight of him in this position sent the men watching go insane. 

Dick rocked and bounced himself on the dildo, his legs burning slightly as he held his splits as he fucked himself onto the dildo. Dick ached to play with his clit, instead, he just ground his stuffed cunt against the dildo and the stage floor for friction. Dick slowly lifted himself up and pulled his legs back towards himself so he was kneeling normally again. 

Dick switched around so he was facing his audience again and properly rode the dildo while moaning and keening happily as he pinched and rubbed at his clit. Dick leaned back on his hands, arching his body and let out a loud cry as his pussy convulsed around the thick dildo and his eyes rolled up into his head as his release squirted violently out of him. The watching men cheered loudly and more bills rained down around Dick as his release caught some of the closer sitting men and that got him extra as it usually did. 

Dick panted as he stared up at the ceiling, body trembling from the strength of his orgasm before he slowly lifted his soaked pussy off of the just as soaked dildo. Dick winked at the men and crawled his way back up the stage, showing off his drenched cunt to the still watching men before Dick stumbled off stage on unsteady legs. 

Dick took a few minutes to clean himself up backstage. Dick fixed his blue body glitter, downed a bottle of water and pull on a new pair of leather booty shorts. Dick didn’t take too long, after all, Mr. Wayne was waiting for him. 

Dick snatched the waiting bottle of scotch that was the club owner’s favourite to drink when he visited before leaving to enter the Gold room.

Dick winked and smiled at the other patrons who whistled at him as he sauntered by, hips swaying side to side drawing attention to his plump ass that was barely covered in by the shorts he was wearing and the fabric was already moulding to his still wet pussy lips. 

Dick opened the door to the Gold room, adjusting his hold on the bottle of scotch before he slipped inside the soundproofed room, locking the door behind himself.

“Welcome back Mr. Wayne,” Dick beamed at the older man who was lounging on one of the plush armchairs in the room, legs already sprawled wide and tie loosened. 

“You’re always a welcome sight Dick, I’m glad I was able to catch your private show. As always you made quite the sight.” Bruce Wayne purred as he crooked his finger at Dick, beckoning the glitter-covered man closer. Dick made way over to the Mob Boss who owned and gave protection to the ‘Glitter & Gold’ club, allowing the dancers and prostitutes who worked and lived there protection. 

Dick carefully poured three fingers of scotch for Bruce, bending at his waist in a perfect 90-degree angle to show off his ass, knowing it was one of Bruce’s favourite parts of him. Dick was proven right when Bruce’s hand landed on his ass in a light spank before the man’s fingers knead and dug into Dick’s ass through the leather shorts. 

“Is there anything else you require of me, Mr. Wayne?” Dick bit his bottom lip playfully as he handed the Mob Boss his tumbler of scotch. 

“Oh I have a few things in mind,” Bruce hummed as he sipped his scotch, dark eyes dragging up and down the length of Dick’s body, the blue glitter shining under the low lights of the room. 

“Well, I’m sure we can figure something out Mr. Wayne, after all. What the boss wants, the boss gets.” Dick purred out as he bent at the waist again, this time smoothing his hands up Bruce’s inner thighs but stopping just beside his crotch. The fabric of his pants was starting to tent up and it made Dick’s mouth water before Bruce hooked a finger in between his pink-painted lips and tugged his mouth open.

“I want these pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock,” Bruce rumbled, the low, husky tone of voice sent shivers down Dick’s spine and made his cock stiffen in the tight confines of his shorts. 

“Whatever you want Mr. Wayne,” Dick replied as he gracefully sank to his knees between the Mob Boss's spread thighs and eased the zipper of the man’s pants down, letting Bruce’s thick erection spring free. 

“Damn right,” Bruce grunted, something wild appearing in his eyes as he watched Dick part his lips wide. Dick’s bright blue eyes looked up at him as he ducked his head down, sealing his pouty lips around the older man’s shaft in a well-practiced move. 

“Fuck,” Bruce groaned, tangling his fingers from both hands into Dick’s dark hair. Dick blinked slowly as he sucked around the thick, heavy flesh that was filling his mouth. 

“Your damn mouth,” Bruce growled as he pulled on Dick’s hair making Dick’s head shift forward, forcing Dick to swallow down every inch of his large cock. Dick gagged around the Mob Bosses cock, eyelashes fluttering as he dug his fingers into the fabric of Bruce’s dress pants as he breathed loudly through his nose.

“Tap my thigh twice if you need me to stop, otherwise I’m going to fuck this pretty little mouth of yours,” Bruce grunted and Dick nodded the best he could with Bruce’s cock lodged in his throat. Bruce let out an almost feral grin, bracing his feet on the floor and tightened his grip on Dick’s hair before he drew his hips back, allowing Dick to take a deep breath before he snapped his hips forward. 

Dick gagged as his throat was forcefully filled with the older man’s cock, his air supply being cut off in the most wonderful of ways. Bruce always, always fucked Dick’s mouth like this when he came to visit so Dick was accustomed to the sensation of his throat being filled and his air cut off.

Dick curled his fingers tighter in Bruce’s pant legs, eyes watering and cheeks burning as Bruce repeatedly thrust his cock into Dick’s throat, holding his head in place with his strong fingers. Dick still didn’t look away from Bruce even as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as the Mob boss fucked his mouth roughly and with precision. 

Dick could feel his cock leaking in his shorts, soaking the leather of his shorts. Dick could feel strings of drool sliding down his chin from both corners of his mouth as Bruce’s balls slapped lewdly against his chin each time he thrust forward into Dick’s mouth. 

Dick gasped desperately for air when Bruce yanked his head back, throbbing cock falling from Dick’s swollen lips and Dick blinked wetly up at the Mob Boss. 

“Fuck, you should see yourself Dick, my pretty little whore,” Bruce crooned as he used his thumb to brush away a couple of tears that had spilled over during the face fucking and then shoved his wet thumb into Dick’s mouth, making the younger man lick his tears off of the older man’s thumb. Dick felt his cheeks burn at the taste of his tears and how sore his jaw and throat were starting to feel. 

“I wish I had time to properly empty my balls into your pretty little pussy, but I’m on a time limit today. Open your mouth and shut your eyes,” Bruce ordered as he fisted his cock, removing his thumb from the younger man’s swollen lips. 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut while letting his mouth drop open, he knew what was coming next and his pussy throbbed in his shorts at the anticipation of it. Dick moaned, hips jerking up wantonly when hot ropes of cum landed on his skin. Bruce grunted and groaned as he jerked himself off, watching as his cum painted the pretty man’s face. Bruce made sure that every inch of Dick’s face was coated in his cum, a possessive gesture sure but Bruce was a possessive man. 

Dick whined as some of Bruce’s cum landed on his tongue and slipped down his aching throat and he was well aware of how wet his shorts were now. 

“You’re going to spend the rest of your shift with my cum drying on your face,” Bruce ordered as he finished his orgasm, tucking his spent cock back into his pants as he inspected the thick, white liquid that was all but dripping from Dick’s pretty face. 

“Yes Mr. Wayne, it will be my pleasure.” Dick purred, he knew that later that night getting his face clean would be a bitch but he loved the looks and comments that he got throughout his shift with Bruce’s cum decorating his face. 

“Good boy, I’ll see you next time.” Bruce patted Dick’s dirty cheek as he rose from his chair, he downed the rest of his scotch and then left the Gold room. Dick waited until he heard the door click shut before he was shoving his hand down his shorts and let out a helpless moan as he shoved his fingers into his cunt, finger fucking himself for a few minutes before he was coming. 

Dick’s body shook and trembled as his release drenched his shorts and started to drip down his thighs. Dick wiped his dirty hand clean on the back of his shorts, knowing everyone would be able to see the cum stain. Dick rose to his feet and sauntered out of the room, soaked in fresh and drying cum. 

Dick just smiled and flushed as the expected comments and lewd whistles followed him as people caught sight of his face and shorts. It was his turn on the pole soon and he couldn’t wait to see what kind of money he could make while covered in Bruce Wayne’s cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
